Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to large diameter fluid flow ducts for use in ocean engineering and the like. More particularly, it pertains to a pipe assembly which, if support thereof from above is lost, sinks to the ocean floor and assumes a vertical attitude which facilitates recovery of the pipe assembly.